Rise of the Dark Sunset
by HouseCity101
Summary: We all know how Twilight Sparkle will stop Sunset Shimmer from causing chaos to the human world and Equestria. But, if that did happen, then what if Demonic Sunset wasn't defeated at all…? Rated T for reasons! No flames please!


**So this just came into my head and it EXPLODED into the most greatest fanfic story idea ever! So there was a story in the FIMFiction website that was just a 'what if?' story is Sunset Shimmer actually **_**won**_** and took over Equestria. It was going good, but then it was deleted! So here is my take on it! This is just going to be a long one-shot until the main story comes! But for now, enjoy my very first long one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MLP!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY INCLUDE VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Enjoy, for now :D!**

* * *

**Rise of the Dark Sunset**

We all know how Twilight Sparkle will stop Sunset Shimmer from causing chaos to the human world and Equestria. But, if that did happen, then what if Demonic Sunset wasn't defeated at all…?

* * *

After using the Elements of Harmony, Twilight and her new friends were able to defeat Sunset Shimmer and save the students. After defeating Demonic Sunset and freeing the students, Twilight and the girls look to see if Sunset Shimmer was okay.

"I-Is she okay?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's go see." Twilight responded, worriedly.

But however, once the smoke cleared up, they look to see a shadow standing nearby.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight said. "Is that you?"

But to their horror, it was actually the Demonic Sunset right next to an unconscious Sunset. Everyone gasped in horror as Demonic Sunset laughed evilly.

"Well? What did you all expected? Seeing me fade into dust!? Ahahahahaha!"

Twilight shivered in fear. "No! That's not possible! The elements were supposed to beat you!"

"That may be true, but now, you are all fooled by me!" Demonic Sunset laughed again. "And now that my pity human self is forever _gone_, I suppose that she's all yours!"

Demonic Sunset used her strength to throw Sunset out of the ground, but luckily, Rainbow Dash was able to use her newly found wings to fly up and catch her.

"Sunset can't be gone!" She said as she went back down to the floor. "We know that she's still alive!"

"Right!" Twilight said. "And if you still want to fight, you have to get through us first!"

Demonic Sunset growled in annoyance and started to awaken her powers. "Well fine then. If you want it that way, then let's see if what you all would look like in STONE!"

The girls and Spike then huddled together for their doom until a voice was called in…

"Stop this now!"

Demonic Sunset turned around to see Principal Celestia and Luna from the remains of the school.

"If you think you could try to hurt our students, then there's no way can do that!" Celestia yelled.

Demonic Sunset gave out a laugh. "Okay then, I guess you two are it then!"

She then gave out a wave of dark magic and blasted it on Luna, making her slowly turned into stone.

"LUNA! NO!" Celestia screamed.

"Dear sister." Luna gave out a sad smile. "Please don't be sad. Always remember me go…always…"

Luna was then turned into stone as Celestia silently sobbed. The others gave out soft cries and tears and Demonic Sunset chuckled.

"Well then. It looks like your sister is almost gone." She then created a spear and throw it at the now-stoned Luna, breaking her into pieces. "Oops! I guess she's already done at last!"

Celestia growled as she grabbed the spear and was about to attack Demonic Sunset, but the evil demon used her powers and turned her feet into stone, making her fall and breaking them in the process.

Demonic Sunset then proceeds to finish turning her into stone and Twilight and the gang ran up to her.

"PRINCIPAL CELESTIA!" They all screamed.

"Girls, whatever you do, please run away, before it's too late…" Celestia said as she was fully stoned.

Everyone was saddened over the loss of their great principal as they started to run away. But however Demonic Sunset started to awaken the next steps of her plan as she turned Snips and Snails back into their demon forms, but only more menacing.

The girls carried an unconscious Sunset and try to hurry back into the portal, but were stopped by Snips and Snails as Demonic Sunset walked up to them.

"I'm sorry girls, but it looks like your friendship is about to end quickly." Demonic Sunset busted out a wave of black magic on the girls, except for Sunset and Twilight, as they all turned into demon versions of themselves.

"We shall serve you now, Queen Sunset!" They all said.

Twilight and Spike looked up at them in horror. "No…" Twilight said as she had tears in her eyes.

"Now, kill her!"

The now-turned evil Mane 6 looked at Twilight as the purple unicorn looked at Spike with a determined look on her face.

"Spike, I want you to take Sunset Shimmer back to Equestria and warn everypony else about what's happening!"

"But Twilight!" Spike cried. "I don't want you to die! You have to come with me!"

"I know, Spike! But it's too late!" Twilight then had tears in her eyes and gave out a sad smile. "Before you go, tell the others that they were the best friends I ever had and will never forget them, especially you Spike. I'll miss you…"

Spike and Sunset were slowly going into the portal as Twilight said her last words, smiling sadly.

"…Good bye…"

_**SLASH!**_

"TWILIGHT!"

As Spike and Sunset finally left the human world, the demonic Mane 6 were finished killing Twilight and eating the rest of her flesh. But however, the only thing was left is Twilight's unharmed head.

Flash Sentry, meanwhile, was trying to find Twilight as he looked to see her corpse being brutally eaten off by the Mane 6.

"Twilight!" He screamed while he sees Demonic Sunset grabbing her head and flying into the sky.

"FINALLY! That annoying pony is no more!" She said as she busted Twilight's head into bits and pieces and blood and flesh were raining down from the sky as everyone screamed in terror.

Demonic Sunset then proceeds to turn everyone into demonic versions of themselves and then went into position and bowed down. "All hail Queen Sunset!" They all said.

Flash Sentry looked into horror as he sees all of his friends turned into creatures. He tries to run away and warn everyone but was taken away by the Mane 6 and was standing right next to Demonic Sunset.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!" Demonic Sunset said. "It looks like I forgotten someone!"

"I won't obey you for what you did to my friends!" Flash Sentry glared at her.

"Well see about that!"

"Wha—AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Demonic Sunset put her hand on Flash Sentry's face and transformed him into his demon self. Demonic Flash Sentry gave out an evil grin and bowed down to his true master. "All hail Queen Sunset!"

"Good boy!" Demonic Sunset then turned to her army. "Listen up my warriors! Half of you will use you new powers and turn everyone in this world into my subjects! While the rest of you come with me and take over Equestria! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes, Queen Sunset!"

"Good! Now get out there AND DESTROY EVERYTHING! AHAHAHAHA!"

Snips and Snails gave their ruler a new robe and scepter as Demonic Sunset put on her robe and transformed the scepter into a powerful one with the help of the dark crown.

"Alright my people! Now march into oblivion!" Demonic Sunset screamed.

Demonic Sunset and her warriors then made it through the portal, while the other demons started to cause trouble.

In the streets of the human town, people were running and screaming from the demons. Some of them were eaten alive, while others were turned into their demonic selves. Chaos was slowly starting to rise…as well as Equestria…

* * *

Back at the Crystal Empire, the other ponies were waiting for Twilight and Spike to return with the crown as hope would have it as the mirror began to glow as Spike came out of it along with an unconscious Sunset Shimmer.

"Spike!" They all said as they rushed after him.

Spike then woke up as he sees everyone looking worried at him. "Guys! Oh thank goodness you're alright!"

"Spike," Princess Celestia started. "Where is Twilight?"

Before Spike could answer, a voice was heard from Sunset.

"W-Where am I…?" She drowsily said as she woke up to see all of the ponies staring at her.

"P-PRINCES CELESTIA!?" Sunset screamed.

"Sunset Shimmer…" Celestia slowly came up to her. "…Is that you?"

Sunset then put her head down. "…Y-Yes…it's me—"

Sunset's eyes widened as Celestia hugged her as cried. "I'm glad you're back!"

Sunset then cried back. "I…I do to!"

Everypony smiled at this beautiful sight. Even though it was years ago before her Sunset's departure, Princess Celestia knew that she wanted her back and to start anew with her, but now, she was happy that she was finally back from her return.

As Celestia stopped hugging she realized something. "Spike, what happened to Twilight?'

"And where is the crown?" Luna said.

Everyone then gasped as the Mane 6 said their questions one at a time.

"Is she alright, Spike?" Applejack said.

"What happened out there!?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Was everything alright, dear?" Rarity said.

"Was is scary?" Fluttershy said.

"What is fun at first?" Pinkie Pie said.

"That's what I wanted to tell you guys about! It's about Twilight! She's—"

Suddenly, the portal glowed as everyone stepped back to see a mysterious figure in a robe.

"Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia said. "Is that you?"

But however, the figure took off the hood to reveal Demonic Sunset in her demonized pony form. Everyone screamed in fear as the demon army started to appear. They all have cutie marks like the real Sunset's and are all ponyfied.

"Hello, everypony! Glad to see me!?" Demonic Sunset laughed.

"What!?" Celestia's eye's widened.

"That's not really Sunset!" Spike added. "That's just a monster version of her when she turned into that! But then the elements was supposed to defeat her, she somehow came out of Sunset's body, making her whole!"

Everyone gasped as Demonic Sunset gave out a laugh. "What a smart dragon you are! It's too bad that I have to kill you all!"

"What have you done to the princess?" Celestia demanded.

Demonic Sunset laughed again. "Oh! You should have seen the look on her face when me and my army were killing and eating her apart! And when her head was the only thing left, I took it to the sky and busted it into a million pieces! Oh! It felt great!"

The Mane 6 heard everything as they started to feel saddened about their greatest friend drying. Celestia and Luna gave out a glare and started to attack the demon army in a fit of rage.

"Why you two seem to never leave each other's backs! Well then, how about I bring you two _together_?"

"What!?" Celestia and Luna both said at the same time.

Demonic Sunset used the power of her horn and blasted Celestia and Luna together. The others hid back and looked at the princesses screaming in fear. When it was over, smoke began to cover the place.

"Celestia! Luna!" Princess Cadence screamed.

When the smoke cleared up, everyone looked to their horror to see a dangerous figure that looks like both Celestia and Luna into one, but with a demonic twist. The creature then bowed at her and said the words that everyone shall remember forever…

"…All hail Queen Sunset!"

Demonic Sunset laughed as everyone else cowered in fear. "Well then, you look amazing! Perhaps I shall give you a name! I shall call you…Oblivion Eclipse! One of my new generals!"

"Yes master!" Oblivion Eclipse grinned evilly.

"Now," Demonic Sunset raised a hoof at the other heroes. "Destroy them once and for all!"

Oblivion looked at the others and began to charge at them, while the others escape in time. While that was going on, Demonic Sunset looked to see the rest of her army back from the human world.

"Queen Sunset, we have successfully destroyed the town!"

"Good job, my warriors! We will take over there soon…but for now, it's time for our take on Equestria! Let us move forward!"

"Yes, master!"

"Good." Demonic Sunset smiled as she and her army then proceeded into the castle, leaving the portal and the human world behind…

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, Shining Armor was walking around the palace until he heard loud noises from the hallways.

"What was that?"

He when into the hallways and looked in surprise as he sees the gang running away from something…

"Cadence, everyone? What's going on!?"

"There's no time, Shining! The empire is in danger!" Cadence said.

"What!? How can this be!? The kingdom hasn't been attacked since King Sombra or the Changelings! Who could be attacking the place!?"

"That would be me!"

Everyone stopped as Shining Armor turned to his horror to see a fused, demonic Celestia and Luna staring at them.

"P-Princess Celestia!? Luna!?" Shining Armor shivered. "W-What…?"

"I am not Celestia or Luna! I am…Oblivion Eclipse!" Oblivion screamed as she blasted a beam of magic from her horn and started to destroy the castle.

"Everyone! RUN!" Shining Armor screamed as he and everyone ran away from Oblivion.

"Where are the Crystal Guards!?" Cadence said.

"They're on a lunch break! We have to warn them or…"

Suddenly, everything became silent at the group stared at an army of transformed Crystal Guards into demonic soldiers. Just then, Queen Sunset along with Snips, Snails, and Flash Sentry all came down and came face to face with the group.

"Good job, my warriors! You succeeded in turning all of the Crystal Army into more recruits for our new empire!"

"Empire!?" Everyone said.

"Yes!" Queen Sunset then laughed. "You see, everypony, I have planned to turn all of Equestria into my entire kingdom! While the rest of you will become my slaves!"

"Never!" Cadence said. "Equestria will never be ruled by you!"

"Well see about that! Guards! ATTACK!"

The demonized Crystal Guards were about the attack them as the gang ran away. Cadence blasted magic from her horn to stop the guards, but it was no use.

In another hallway, the gang were cornered by one side of the guards and Queen Sunset and the other side of Oblivion and the other-world demons. Everyone was panicking, there was nothing else to do. Until, Cadence awakened her powers from her horn and thought of an idea.

"Everyone! Hang on tight!" She screamed.

"But Cadence!" Shining Armor shouted.

"TRUST ME!"

Suddenly, in a flash of pink light, the group then disappeared, leaving the entire demon army in shock.

"There gone…" Queen Sunset said as she then laughed. "Finally! They're gone for good! Now, we can finally end the last of the Crystal Empire!"

She then looked at Oblivion with a dark smile. "Oblivion…"

Oblivion gave out a strong look at her. "Yes, master?"

"You shall lead the rest of the army into Ponyville and to create a distraction for out threats until it is time for us to attack! Will you do that for me?"

Oblivion then bowed down at her with an evil grin. "Yes, master."

"Good! Now go forward!"

"Warriors, come with me!" Oblivion said as she teleported her and the demons into Ponyville.

When they were gone, Queen Sunset turned to her remaining army. "Now then, we shall now destroy the Crystal Empire!"

The demons cheered as Queen Sunset and the other demons began to march forward into the village.

In the village, multiple crystal ponies spotted the wave of demon ponies coming at them. The citizens ran as the fleet began attacking and eating them while others were captured and taken back to the castle. Demonic Sunset used her powers to put the crystal ponies in chains and locked them up in their cells, where they are guards by the demon crystal guards.

Demonic Sunset looked at the chaos in the kingdom in awe and laughed. "Our revolution has just begun…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes were transported into a familiar location as they all look around.

"Is this…Canterlot?" Sunset said.

"Yes it is." Cadence said. "I've planned to bring both Canterlot and Ponyville to defense against Queen Sunset so that way, we could win."

"But, Cadence," Shining Armor said. "What about the Crystal Empire? We can't just leave them in danger!"

Everyone looked at Princess Cadence in worried glances as she then sighed. "I know… I shouldn't have done that. And now that Queen Sunset has taken over, who knows what she could have done to them! I can't believe this!"

"This is all my fault…"

Everyone turned to see Sunset Shimmer with her head down. "If I didn't wore the crown in the first place, none of this should have happened at all!"

The Mane 6 and Spike comforted her. "It's not your fault, sugarcube." Applejack gave out a soft smile. You just didn't know what to expect."

"Yeah." Spike said. "And we can forgive you too."

"Really?"

"Totally!" Pinkie Pie said.

Sunset then gave out a smile. "Thank you…"

Just then, Princess Cadence then sensed something.

"What's wrong, dear?" Shining Armor said.

"I think I sensed the Queen's army! They may be coming to Ponyville any time now!"

"Then we better warn the town before they come!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright then." Spike said. "Princess Cadence, will go to Ponyville and warn everyone about the danger!"

"Good." Cadence nodded.

"While we will warn the guards and prepare for the attack!" Shining Armor said.

"Good luck." Sunset said.

They all nodded each other as the group went forward while the couple prepared the soldiers for the attack as their battle has begun…

* * *

Somewhere in the Everfree Forest, Oblivion and the demon soldiers had just arrived on the scene. Oblivion used her powers to sense where there enemies are.

"I found them. They are going to Ponyville at the right time." But suddenly, she sensed something else and made up her mind. "All of you, prepare to attack Canterlot. I will deal with something else in my mind."

As the demons left, Oblivion turned to see a cottage nearby and grinned evilly…

* * *

The group then arrived at Ponyville.

"Alright guys." Spike began. "While Sunset and I warn about the invasion, the rest of you prepare to warn your friends and families and bring them to Canterlot to safety."

"Right.

"Alright, good luck!"

As the gang split up to warn everyone, Fluttershy remembered something.

"Aah! Discord! The animals! Angel!" She then fly away very fast as she went to her cottage.

But however, she may be too late as Oblivion had arrived at her cottage and used her magic to destroy the door. She looked up to see Discord having a tea party with the other animals.

"Princess Celestia? You look different I see." Discord smiled.

"I am not Celestia! I am Oblivion Eclispe!" She boomed loudly.

"My. It's seems to me that you're a bit cranky today." Discord used his magic and poof up some tea and gave it to Oblivion. "Would you care for some tea?"

Oblivion growled as she awakened her magic.

Discord's smiled faded quickly. "This can't be good!"

_**BOOM!**_

When Oblivion was finished Angel and the other animals left the cottage. The dark alicorn then sensed the demon army coming by as she smiled to herself. "Our battle has truly begun."

* * *

In Canterlot, the guards were almost prepared for the battle against the demons as both Shining Armor and Cadence were watching by.

"Are you sure this will work, dear?"

"I know it will, Shining. This is the only way to take down the Queen and her army."

"And what if we fail?"

Cadence sighed. "I don't know."

However, just as Cadence was about to leave, as explosion was heard from the castle. The two lovers then look down from outside to see the citizens screaming from the demon army. A few were killed while others where turned into demons.

Princess Cadence then held up a speaker. "Citizens of Canterlot! Please come inside the castle immediately!"

As the gate was opened, the citizens where rushed into the castle while the demons were chasing them.

"ATTACK!" Shining Armor cried.

Pegasus guards were trying to fight off the guards while Cadence was awakening her magic to create a shield to protect the ponies. But however, it was too late as the demon guards broke in and attack the guards killing them and transforming them at the same time.

"There's too many of them!" Shining Armor said.

"Then we have no choice…" Cadence said as she began to teleport Shining Armor and herself out of Canterlot. But however, a beam of dark magic blasted on Cadence, making her fall from the balcony and holding on to the poles. She tried to fly up, but the dark magic was too strong for her.

"Cadence!" Shining Armor went up to her.

"Shining, help!"

"Don't worry, I—"

_**BOOM!**_

Cadence then fell down, screaming to her doom until suddenly she was floating was back at the balcony.

"Oh, thank you Shining! I almost fell down to—"

Princess Cadence stopped to her horror when she sees a dangerous demon about to attack her.

"AAAAH!"

_**CHOMP!**_

As the princess was defeated, Canterlot and all of its glory was fallen…

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy arrived at her home to see her animals running away. She then spotted Angel and grabbed him gently.

"Angel! Thank goodness you and the others are safe!" Fluttershy said. "Where is Discord?"

Angle sadly pointed to the cottage as he and Fluttershy went inside.

"Discord, I know you're in there…"

Fluttershy looked in horror to see bits of stone from the floor as she heard a familiar voice.

"Why hello there…"

She quivered in her to see Oblivion carrying a stonified head of Discord. "It looks like your goofy friend of yours is long gone…" She then throw the head into the floor, crushing it to bits.

Fluttershy screamed as she and Angel ran away as Oblivion chuckled and used her magic to send Queen Sunset her message.

Back at the now terrorized Crystal Empire, Queen Sunset has received Oblivion's message as she faced her army. "Listen up my warriors! It's time to take down Equestria! Let us move!"

The demons cheered as Sunset flew away with a now bigger army with her…

* * *

Back at Ponyville, Spike and Sunset came inside the library.

"Okay, there has to be a book about how to defeat these creatures!" Spike said.

"I don't know, Spike." Sunset said with a frown. "I mean I'm not sure if any of these books would give us any research!"

"But we have to try or else…"

Suddenly, everything became silent as the skies started to become dark. Spike and Sunset then came outside to see what was going on along with everypony else…

A minute ago, Rainbow Dash goes into Cloudsdale to warn the Pegasus ponies about the invasion as well. As she was about to come in, she just heard an explosion nearby. Rainbow Dash looked in fear to see Cloudsdale already being attacked by Oblivion, using her magic to turn the ponies into demonic warriors. Rainbow Dash gave out a glare as she approached her.

"Hey you!" She screamed. "What do you think you doing to them!?"

Oblivion slowly turned to face her, startling Rainbow Dash a little. "…Turning them against you…"

Rainbow's eyes widened as she sees the now-turned demon Pegasus ponies looking at her menacingly.

"Kill her…"

Rainbow gave out a scream as she was flying away in terror. Luckily, she was not alone as the remaining Pegasus ponies along with the Wonderbolts were able to keep the demons busy as they all went down to Ponyville.

Oblivion then looked at them. "Well then… If that's how they want to go…then fine…"

She and the new demons then went into the sky as they then faced Queen Sunset and the remaining army.

"Queen Sunset…" Oblivion bowed. "I have completed the mission for you… Canterlot has been destroyed."

Queen Sunset smiled with joy. "Good job, Oblivion. Now we can finally face what we have been waiting for…"

* * *

In Ponyville, Spike and Sunset look to see Rainbow Dash with the remaining Cloudsdale citizens.

"Rainbow Dash!" They both said.

"Guys! It's Oblivion! She turned half of the citizens into those crazy freaks!"

Spike and Sunset both gasped.

Just then, the other ponies arrived with other news.

"We warned everyone else, Spike!" Applejack said.

"Good! I just hope that Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are okay—"

_**BOOM!**_

But however, Spike stopped as he and his friends look to see Canterlot from far away being terrorized by the demons. The ponies of the town sees the awful sight as well.

"W-What happened to Canterlot?"

"Did anypony survived there?"

"Shining Armor and Cadence…" Spike said with tears in his eyes. "…Didn't make it out alive?"

Suddenly…everything was silent, as the blue skies were covered by the reddish-black skies as everypony looks at the sky to see Queen Sunset along with her newly-grown army and Oblivion.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Sunset said. "Your little town is about to DESTROYED by US! The newly-formed Solar Empire!" She then laughed.

Everypony was cowering and screaming in fear as Sunset prepared her attack.

"ATTACK!"

Every demon began to attack Ponyville while the others try to flee from the newly-formed evil… Spike and the others kept running for their lives, leaving the poor citizens to die and be attacked.

"We have to keep going!" Spike screamed. "Who knows what will happen next!"

Just then, two figures approached the gang as they were Shining Armor and Cadence.

"Shining Armor!"

"Princess Cadence!"

"You guys are alive!" Spike said.

"_Alive_? Oh were alive alright!"

"Wha…"

The two lovers transformed under a dark light into their demon forms, grinning evilly at the heroes. The gang screamed as they ran away from them, but the newly-formed enemies blasted beams of magic from their horns to attack them as they fly off.

The gang kept running from the disaster until they encountered Flash Sentry along with Snips and Snails, trapping them.

"So you're Spike, huh?" Flash Sentry smiled. "Hm, I wonder what dragon taste like!" He and Snips and Snails licked their lips.

On another side, Oblivion appeared, powering magic from her horn.

"Now it is time to transform you all…"

And finally, Demonic Sunset appeared, smiling at her threats. "Are you all enjoying the horrors of what's happening? Oh, you are all going to love what I'm going to do with Equestria! And even better! Not only did I fused Celestia and Luna together, but I even turned the _lovebirds_ against you!"

She then laughed. "And now, I will make sure that you fools won't get in my way again! Once and for all!" Demonic Sunset was about to attack them until…

Sunset growled at her evil self as she powered up her horn and created a very bright light. The demons screamed in disgust as the light disappeared and the gang were gone.

Demonic Sunset growled but then smiled. "Oh forget them. Right now, we have another world to finish already…"

Demonic Sunset laughed as she and her comrades fled away to the Crystal Empire…

* * *

In the Crystal Empire, Demonic Sunset and the others arrived at the castle, and went to the area were the mirror is, still open from the dark magic.

"Now it is time to finish destroying the human world!" Demonic Sunset laughed.

She then went inside the mirror along with the others and finally went back to the human world, where almost everything was in ruins. Demonic Sunset sees the destroyed Canterlot High and used her powers to transform it into a powerful castle.

An airwave tower magically appeared on top of the tower as Sunset used her scepter and put it on top of the tower. She powered it up and created a dark magic wave as it spread all over the world. Almost everyone in the entire world was now turned into their demon forms as they started wreaking havoc all over. Demonic Sunset brings up a speaker and starts speaking.

"Attention everyone! I am your new ruler, Queen Sunset! And you will help me conquer both this world and Equestria! Soon both worlds will fall into the hands of the Solar Empire!"

Demonic Sunset then laughed as she and her minions went inside the school.

"Flash Sentry…"

Flash bowed to his ruler. "Yes, master?"

"You will take over this world for me while I take over Equestria as the main base. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, master!"

"Good! Then let's keep moving!"

Flash Sentry saluted as he began controlling the castle as Demonic Sunset and the other demons returned to Equestria…

So, the Solar Empire began as Demonic Sunset and her army began controlling other cities and towns in all of Equestria. Some ponies were either killed or being turned into demons while others survived escaping or becoming slaves. Many have tried to defeat Sunset while others have failed…

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

One year has passed and the Solar Empire was in full effect as Canterlot was rebuilt as the new base for the empire. Now, Sunset has multiple recruits to hunt down ponies who disobey her. Demonic Flash Sentry has handled the human as demons began ravishing the land from the dark skies above.

Oblivion Eclipse has become Sunset's top general and has no memory being Princess Celestia or Luna. And thanks to Sunset and her dark magic, it is unknown if the two princesses will ever come back or it will just be Oblivion forever.

Ever since the invasion, Spike and the others had disappeared from Equestria, aware that their friends and families may be in danger. Sunset had sent her warriors to track them down so that way no rebel will ever be alive in her territory…

But wherever they are, everypony in the now forsaken world hoped and prayed that there would be heroes to save them and end Demonic Sunset's order for good…

Wherever they are…they just hope that they would bring the Elements back…

**TO BE CONTINUED…?**

* * *

**Well guys that was it. I tried to put a lot of effort into this so tell me what you guys think of this one! I don't know if there would be a sequel, so please let me know if you want one! Until then :D!**


End file.
